A Feral Wildcat
by coffee4eva
Summary: Kerri Jones is new to East High, and a lot different from the students there. Little do her classmates know, she has a problem going on at home, can a certain Wildcat help her, despite their differences? Rated M for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"BUZZZ!", the alarmclock on my bedside table went off, loudly making it's presence known.

"Shut uh-huh-up", I whined, reaching a arm toward it and fumbling for the off button. Opening my eyelids slowly, my eyes became adjusted to the light streaming in through the windows. Since moving into the new house, I hadn't been able to hang my curtains up yet.

'It's going to be top priority when I get home', I thought bitterly, glaring out the window and seeing the brown landscapes, which had a few trees covering it. Moving from New York to an entire different climate and slightly different time zone had been a pain, even worse had been leaving behind my friends. Becky Newswick had been friends with me since we were in preschool, not even mentioning that we had been to each other's birthday parties since we were five.

Now I was going to have to go to an entirely different school, filled with dramatic, soap opera girls and big muscled guys making themselves look like idiots. I had to go through that when I started high school two years ago, I really didn't want a repeat of the experience. Unfortunately, my father's business had made him move to this god forsaken state.

'Speak of the devil, he should be barging in here any minute to remind me to get my ass up', I reminded myself, pulling the the cover off me. As if on que, a large pounding started coming from my door, along with a shout.

"Kerri! Get up now, don't make me come in there and get you!", I shuddered at his voice, and quickly replied. I heard his footsteps walk away from my door and I got out of my bed and walked over to the pile of boxes that were in a corner of the room. We had literally moved in yesterday, leaving me little time to unpack my clothes, books, and other personal items. My furniture had been put in it's places, making the dark blue room slightly closer to looking like my one back in New York.

I rummaged through the cardboard boxes, pulling out a pair of black jeans, baggy down at the bottom, and skin tight at the thighs. I found my shirt-filled box and grabbed my red and black 'My Bloody Valentine' t-shirt out of it. Finally I went to a slightly smaller box and found my rubber bracelets, a blue one saying 'WTH', and a white one with a black 'FUCK' on it, and then I pulled out my black fingerless gloves, and I was ready to face my new school.

I hate categorizing people, but I suppose you would have to put me in the emo/goth scene. After putting on my clothes, I went over to my dresser, which had a mirror attached to it and squinted into the reflective surface. I put on my black eyeliner, mascara, and straightened my hair. I have black hair, dyed, which goes down to my shoulders, along with alabaster white skin. 'Though I suppose that is going to change', I thought dryly, glancing out the window again at the bright sunlight.

I finally put my contacts in, which made my hazel eyes turn slightly bluish, greenish, brownish, kinda like when you look at a forest at dusk. My eyes had always been changing color, depending on the color of the shirt I was wearing, the light of the room, or even my mood. But my contacts were the only thing that could make them the freaky multi-color they were now.

I finished touching up my makeup, and grabbed my empty school bag as I headed downstairs. The house my dad bought was two stories with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, both of which were on the second floor, and a humongous living room. All for just two people, my dad and I. I think my dad just bought it to show off how much money he has. Which, due to being a CEO of the company he works with, he has a lot of.

Going down the steps, I went through my phone, deleting the phone calls I had and messages. My friends had started texting me an hour ago to see how I was doing. I smiled as I replied to them, and then put the cell phone in my back pocket.

I went into the kitchen and immediately was greeted with a smack across the face. My father was already standing at the kitchen table, dressed in his suit for work, his dark brown hair combed neatly, and his jaw squared. His arm was pulled back as if to hit me again.

"Bitch, I thought I told you to be up at 8, what time is it?", my father yelled at me. I should have known he would be waiting in the kitchen for me. I glanced at the clock he had just recently put up, probably for what was happening presently. It read 8:10. I gulped, "Um, ten after eight".

He back handed me, "Don't answer me with that smart tone", he growled, grabbing my arm and throwing me at the door that lead out to the driveway.

"Now get in the fucking car, I don't want to be even later than I already am, my assistant called me and said that I had a meeting at 8:30", he marched right behind me, stomping on my black sandaled feet once or twice.

Yeah, I forgot to tell you, my father abuses me.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to my new school wasn't that long, considering that we lived on the outskirts of the city of Albuquerque, New Mexico, where there was enough land to have a acre for a backyard. My father's business had taken residence in one of the corporate buildings of the city, his work had literally dragged us here with it.

As we went further into the city, I looked at the shops and the malls that the place had. It was in the middle of November, and yet there were still girls on the sidewalks with shorts and sandals. Back in New York I would have already brought out my thick winter coat.

'Forget about that place, you're not going back any time soon', my mind reminded me. I sighed, my head against the window and making a small cloud of breath appear on the glass. Before it disappeared, I quickly drew a heart with an X going through it.

My father suddenly stopped the car and I realized that we were in front of my new school, East High. Two banners decorated the front of the building, both had the head of the school's mascot, the Wildcat, however one had RESPECT, while the other had STRENGTH. People were flooding into the doors, the parking lot had a lot of cars beeping and going around each other, scrambling for a parking spot.

My father pulled up to the front curb in front of the steps. I gladly opened the door to leave, happy to be away from him. Before I could climb out however, he grabbed my arm in a iron grip.

"Remember what happens if you speak a word of 'you know what'", he smiled at me maliciously. I fought the urge to glare and nodded mutely. He let go and I scrambled out. Slamming the door loudly, I saw a few people widen their eyes at me.

As I looked around, I realized that almost every single student was a prep, wearing popular brand clothes, the girls with their perfect tans and highlights, and guys with perfectly toned muscles and Aeropostale shirts. Sending a nasty look at the people who were still looking at me, I walked up the steps into what I considered my personal hell. My father couldn't have picked a worse high school for me to attend.

As I went through the doors, I bumped into a blonde girl and what looked like her brother, making her stumble forward and drop her purse. She turned around to see who had done it and her lip curled in distaste. I could say that my expression wasn't far from matching hers. Dressed fully in pink and sparkles, she was like a life size Barbie.

"Next time watch where you're going loser", she said, flipping her hair as she bent down to grab her purse, though she had looked pointedly at me, like I was supposed to get it for her.

"Perhaps next time you could try not stopping in the middle of the doorway", I retorted, flashing her a fake smile. She matched it before stalking off somewhere with her brother at her heels.

'Oh, this is going to be a fun year', I thought. That thought only intensified as I walked through my new school. It was bright, like really bright.

Everything was either white or a bright red. The tiled floors were spotless and everything shined as if it had been chromed and waxed. The trophy cases that greeted the students coming in were gigantic. Hundreds of golden statues were in the white cases, shining, as if to point out how great this school was.

To me, it just made me want to melt them down and sell them as wristwatches. As I glanced around, I realized that I was lost. I was in the front of the building, yet there were no signs showing where the office was.

'It must be around here somewhere, usually it's near the front door in these generic high schools', I thought optimistically, taking a left in the hall and walking down it confidently. I was majorly wrong.

Five minutes later, I was still walking around the building aimlessly, and still trying to find the office so I could find my locker and rooms. The students were frantically trying to get to their homerooms, throwing their bookbags in their lockers and slamming them shut. I finally decided to ask for help, despite wanting to stay silent and invisable. The only problem was that everyone that I tried to talk to took one look at me and gave a lame joke.

After a nasty brunette commented on my supposedly 'totally dyed' hair, I took one last look down the hall, and spotted a guy calmly putting his belongings in his bright red locker. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Just from looking at his back I knew he was a jock, the back of his arms were taut with hard muscles, but it was better than standing around until a teacher found me and gave me a detention, even if he brushed me off with an insult like that last chick. I hadn't expected him to be drop dead hot.

"Huh?", he turned around and a pair of gorgeous ash gray colored eyes were looking into mine piercingly. He had shaggy bronze hair that had a few blonde highlights, with sharp features and high cheekbones, but by far his best asset was his eyes. He waited a few seconds for me to say something, and when I was still silent, he raised an eyebrow. I was still dumbstruck by his eyes, and slowly I realized that he was staring at me like I was nuts. I shook my head, "Uh, sorry, I was wondering where the office was", I smirked self consciously, "I'm kinda the new kid".

He looked me over like the other's had, but instead he held out his hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Troy".

I shook it lightly, "I'm Kerri", I said awkwardly. He pointed down the left hallway, "Um, the office is down that hall and to the right, you can't miss it", he smiled at me before going back to his locker. As I walked away, I glanced back at Troy and smiled a little.

'At least not all the guys in this school are douches', I thought, my smile turning into a smirk.

**Yay, the first meeting, I love doing those! :D Um, so yes, please review, I really don't do a disclaimer, because i mean, really, would I be writing stories like this on here if I owned High School Musical? I think NOT! R and R por favor?**

**LL**


End file.
